


FulFilling Revenge on Lycanroc

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Cheerleaders, Cheese, Dark, F/F, Force-Feeding, Growth, Humiliation, Inflation, Minor Violence, Revenge, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: After a Meganium is bullied by head of the cheerleader squad, Lycanroc, she decides to take her revenge by making the wolf gorge down on some gooey goodness. (INFLATION WARNING)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue (Bullying)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had a tough time thinking of a title for this. Anyways, decided to do another inflation story. I'm still pretty uncomfortable with writing these because I don't really understand this fetish, but some people seemed to like my first one, so I'll keep trying my best.
> 
> So, the first chapter could be a prologue. If you want just the inflation part, skip to the second chapter. Thanks for reading!

“Let’s get things going, girls! Keep it moving, right onto the track! We got a long day ahead of us!” Lycanroc yelled as a slew of female Pokemon in cheerleader uniforms rushed by her. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled as she watched the army of slim, slender girls pass by her. It looked to be another great year on the cheerleading squad with a full cast of sprightly young girls to be her supporting cast. She had her chest huffed out, proudly showing off the jacket that spelled out “Team Captain” in bright gold letters. As she was about to join them on the field, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She was expecting large and bouncy parts, but these parts were in all the wrong places. A scowl formed on the wolf’s lips as she turned toward the disgusting sight.

“Hold it right there,” she exclaimed as she held a hand in front of a protruding belly. The cheerleader uniform in front of her seemed to be stretched to its limits, despite being a double extra-large. Underneath the short skirt were a pair of blobby legs, and the arms were not much different. The owner of the body was a clearly overweight Meganium, whose every movement would create ripples of fat and flesh throughout her body.

“Sorry, captain!” Meganium said while panting. She was already sweating quite a bit despite only having to do a light jog onto the field to start warm-ups. “The uniform was a bit tight for me, so it took a little while to put it on. I’ll see if I can make some adjustments to it tonight so I can put it on easier.”

Lycanroc opened her mouth to say something but held on for a moment to not sound too harsh in front of the other newcomers. She shook her head as she took a moment to figure out the right approach for this kind of situation.

“I’m sorry, but there’s a weight limit to joining the cheerleading squad,” Lycanroc said with a smile. “I think it’s best if you just go back and return those clothes.”

“No there’s not,” Meganium replied firmly, “Our school has no restrictions on any of our clubs or teams, whether it be gender, religion, disability, or anything else. Even weight.”

Lycanroc bit her lip as she felt her frustration flare up from the girl having the nerve to talk back to her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. “Well, I am the captain of this team, and I have a rule that none of the members can weigh as much as a car.”

An offended look appeared on Meganium’s face. She looked lost for words before she narrowed her eyes and took the offensive. “I’m going to tell the principal about what you said, and it might not be your team anymore after that!” The grass Pokemon turned around and began heading back to the school before Lycanroc rushed in front of her.

“Wait, wait!” Lycanroc said in a slightly panicked voice as she realized her position was being threatened. She decided to take a different approach as she continued to repress her rising anger. “Think about it this way. The boys in this school want to see something like this,” she said as she ran her hands along her smooth, slender hips before running them up the sides of her hourglass figure over her curvaceous breasts while shaking her hips provocatively. Meganium couldn’t help but blush at the sight of the attractive figure before her. “They want to see curves here and here,” Lycanroc continued as she squeezed her own boobs and ass. “Not here,” she said while giving Meganium’s belly a firm slap, making Meganium wince in pain.

“The team just doesn’t have a place for a girl like you, so why don’t you try for a different club?” Lycanroc finished with a wide smile, hoping it would help influence Meganium.

“Well, I think there are plenty of guys at this school that want curves in other places,” Meganium snapped. “Haven’t you heard that the new thing is being thicc and not being a skinny twig like you?”

Lycanroc shot a hand right at Meganium’s neck before she stopped herself a few inches shy of a chokehold. Her blood was boiling from the clueless girl in front of her thinking that an egg-shaped body like hers would be found attractive by anyone or be considered ‘thicc’. The only thing saving Meganium from a swift beatdown was the chattering girls behind her wondering what was going on. It would make a horrible first impression for the captain to beat up a new recruit. With deep, aggravated huffs, Lycanroc slowly lowered her hand as she glared at Meganium. If looks could kill, the grass Pokemon would have been dead five times over. 

“Just join the other girls,” the wolf finally said as she struggled to remove the glare from her face. “We’ll… Y-You’re right. You’ll be a great addition to this year’s team. I’m so glad we can have a strong, confident girl like you on the team!” Another forced smile appeared on Lycanroc’s lips as Meganium nodded triumphantly before trotting off to join her fellow squad members. Lycanroc’s smile quickly turned into a snarl as soon as the Grass Pokemon turned the other direction.

Lycanroc joined the troop soon afterwards, bringing in a couple of members in her year together around her. An Arbok, Gardevoir, and Glaceon, all with similar body types to Lycanroc’s, formed a tight circle around her.

“What’s up, Lyca?” the Glaceon asked, adding a pat on the wolf’s head. 

Lycanroc brushed Glaceon’s hand away in annoyance. “Knock if off, Glaceon. We got serious business.”

“I think we all know what the elephant in the room is,” Arbok said, “An actual elephant.”

Lycanroc struggled to keep a straight face as the other girls giggled at her friend’s joke. “Glad we’re on the same page,” she started. “I couldn’t get the fat ass to leave, so I think we’re going to need some extra training for her. You all picking up what I’m putting down?” Arbok and Gardevoir nodded with mischievous smiles as they got an inkling of what their team captain was trying to say.

“What?” Glaceon asked, inducing a facepalm from Lycanroc. 

“Just get the duct tape,” Lycanroc said to her clueless companion. “And be prepared to stay after practice today to help our new member get acquainted with the team.” The small huddle broke as Lycanroc turned to face the other members of the cheerleading squad, all with eager faces ready for their first day of practice. She tried her best to keep Meganium out of her line of sight as she called for warm-ups and led the members through the afternoon practice.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Good work everyone!” Lycanroc hollered. The sun was just beginning to set below the horizon, casting long shadows of the exhausted girls panting for breath on the field. “I think we’re going to have a great year with this group. You all showed a lot of energy and beauty already on this first day! Head back into the locker rooms, get changed, and I expect to see you all here on the field same time tomorrow!”

The girls trudged their way back to the locker rooms, ready for a nice long shower after a hard day of practice. Only one member didn’t move. Meganium laid flat on her back, breathing heavily after barely making it through warm-ups. Sweat was pouring all over her body and had completely soaked the outfit she was wearing. The sight nearly made Lycanroc throw up as she approached the obese beast, and the smell didn’t help either.

“I want to apologize for today,” Lycanroc said as she extended a hand. “You worked just as hard, if not harder, than anyone else at practice. That’s just the type of attitude we’re looking for on the cheer squad.” Her arm felt as though it was about to be torn off as Meganium took hold of Lycanroc’s extended hand and used it to help herself off the ground. 

“Thanks!” Meganium replied. “I’m sorry too, captain. I didn’t mean to call you a skinny twig. I think you’re really beautiful, and I’m looking forward to having you as my captain for the year!” Meganium opened her arms out for a hug. A shiver traveled through Lycanroc’s body as she looked over the Grass Pokemon’s shoulder and saw that her friends were still getting in position. She ignored all the sweat and fat amassed in front of her as she accepted Meganium’s embrace and gave her a half-hearted hug, trying to have as little skin contact as possible. Lycanroc kept Meganium in the embrace until her cronies finally reached the pair, even though her body was screaming at her to remove the disgusting blob surrounding her body. The wolf finally let go of the Meganium, letting the Pokemon see her fake smile once more before it turned into an evil grin as she pushed the Meganium as hard as she could.

Meganium’s eyes widened as she stumbled back a few steps before being stopped by a body behind her. Suddenly, she felt her arms beings constricted to her sides. A long tail wrapped around her legs, completely immobilizing her as she turned her head to look at the culprit. Arbok, one of the girls she spent the entire afternoon practicing with, was restricting her with a menacing scowl on her face. She was about to let out a scream for help before a pair of hands grabbed her cheeks and forced her head to face forward. Her eyes were met with a glowing pair of red eyes. Gardevoir, another cheer member she had spent the afternoon with, was holding her head still as they stared into each other’s eyes. Her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy as she struggled to stay conscious. Hypnosis! There weren’t too many moves that could make a Grass-type like her fall asleep, but this was one of them. Meganium tried to look away, but the move had already taken effect as her body became limp and her mind was starting to slip away. The last thing she heard before nodding off were the girls laughing at her as she fell onto the turf below.

Meganium groaned as she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened to see that night had already come around. She tried to move but found that her arms and legs were taped together behind her around a pole. As her vision returned to her, she realized she was still on the field from practice. Except now she was taped up to a goalpost a couple feet off the ground. Not only that, but a cool breeze told her that she had also been stripped completely naked. 

“Looks like the fat fuck finally woke up,” a voice said. Meganium didn’t see anyone around, but she didn’t have to see the person to know who it was. She had been listening to that voice all throughout the afternoon.

“About time,” Lycanroc said as she appeared from behind the goalpost. Gardevoir and Arbok joined her, standing on both sides of their captain. Meganium wanted to talk back but found that her mouth had also been taped shut. Instead, she made some muffled noises in retaliation.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you left me no choice,” Lycanroc continued. Meganium couldn’t really make out their faces, but by the tone of her voice, she could tell that Lycanroc had a sinister look on her. “Really though. You should be thanking me. I’m helping you learn your place.” Lycanroc walked up to her before rearing her arm back. Meganium let out a muffled yelp as the wolf punched her right in the gut, following it up with another punch with every following word she spoke. “You! Fat! Ugly! Bitch!” Lycanroc really put some mustard in her last punch, leaving quite a bruise on the poor Grass Pokemon’s stomach. Tears rolled down the Meganium’s eyes as she started to sob from the pain, wiggling around as much as she could to try to free herself. The two Pokemon standing behind Lycanroc laughed wildly as they saw the helpless Pokemon squirm in front of them and cry uncontrollably. 

“Hand me a marker,” Lycanroc ordered. A permanent black marker was placed in her hand before she brought the tip to the Grass-type’s exposed belly. Meganium felt words being etched over her stomach and although she couldn’t actually see what was being written, she could tell the captain had just written “FAT ASS” in big letters over her belly. Another pair of caps were popped off as the other two Pokemon joined in and began writing all over Meganium’s exposed body. She couldn’t get everything that the Pokemon were writing, but she was able to catch lines like, “I joined cheer because I’m too fat to be popular”, “Butter is my favorite meal”, “I lost my virginity to a McRib”, and “Actual sausages go in here” with an arrow pointing down to her crotch. Remaining spaces of her skin were marked with dicks and other random markings.

Tears were still rolling down Meganium’s face once they finished. She was doing all she could to not throw up from her stomach pain, and her body was now covered in insults and crudely drawn penises. She was naked, cold, and embarrassed beyond belief. Thoughts raced through her mind as the girls laughed in front of her. She just wanted to be a cheerleader. Sure, her body wasn’t in the best of shape, but there were guys that were into big-bodied Pokemon. Why did she have to be subjected to something like this? She tried her best at the first day of practice and all the other new recruits seemed really supportive of her. They thought it was great that she would join the team even with her weight problem. All these thoughts only made Meganium cry even harder as a bright flash of light suddenly shone in front of her. One of the girls had used their phone light to start taking a few pictures of her humiliation. Every time she tried to turn her head away from the light, the light would just follow, making sure that her face would be in the picture.

“We’re going to send these pictures to everyone in the school and upload them online if you go ahead and rat us out,” Lycanroc said. “Not that someone else might do the same if they catch you here before school starts. But Glaceon should be done playing with the janitor by then, and she’ll give him a tip that you’re stuck out here. She’s not very smart, but she sure is useful with that stupid big-boobed body of hers.” Meganium was barely listening to Lycanroc and didn’t even bother to give any sort of response to her bully. The pain and embarrassment were driving most of her thoughts. “We wouldn’t want to leave you here feeling hungry though,” Lycanroc continued, “so I brought some snacks.” 

Meganium’s ears perked up to the sound of a potential meal. An entire afternoon of practice and falling asleep without dinner left her hungrier than a Snorlax after a nap. It could have been dirt, grease, or even garbage. Meganium would have happily accepted any meal at this point. Her nose picked up the scent of something far better though. The crinkling of tin foil made Meganium’s mouth instantly start salivating. The phone light shone onto Lycanroc unwrapping a burger straight from MukDonalds. Her stomach let out a loud groan at the sight of the patty perfectly decorated with lettuce, tomato, onions, and a pair of soft buns. Lycanroc stepped in front of Meganium and brought her hand up to wave the scrumptious sandwich right in the Grass Pokemon’s face. If it wasn’t for the duct tape, Meganium would have stretched her neck out and chomped the burger right out of the wolf’s hand. 

“Oh, but since your mouth seems to be occupied, you’re going to have to eat this with your other one,” Lycanroc said as the other two girls began howling with laughter. Meganium needed a moment to understand what Lycanroc was saying. She only got the message as the burger was dropped towards Meganium’s crotch and dangled right between her thighs. Meganium’s eyes widened as she began pleading with Lycanroc, shaking her head desperately at Lycanroc with muffled whines as the burger inched closer and closer to the Grass Pokemon’s entrance. Lycanroc looked right into Meganium’s eyes with a malicious sneer as she dipped a finger and a thumb into Meganium’s entrance and spread it open. Her other hand let the burger press up against the folds of the Pokemon’s pussy, making Meganium plead even harder behind her duct-taped mouth. Tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks again as Lycanroc shoved the burger as hard as she could into Meganium’s vagina. The wolf had to use both hands to press the sandwich inside her without it falling apart. Meganium could feel the soft buns press against her folds as she lettuce scraped along her inner walls. The ketchup oozed inside her and mixed with her own juices. She banged her head back against the goalpost as the burger inched inside her. However, despite Lycanroc’s best efforts, the burger just wouldn’t fit into the tight hole and fell onto the ground, leaving a mess of meat chunks and cheese around her entrance. Meganium let out a small sigh of relief as she felt the burger fall away. It wasn’t much better, but she would rather not have a greasy burger stuck inside her slit.

“Well… I was expecting that not to work!” Lycanroc said as she dug into her bag. “That’s why I bought a side of fries!” The familiar smell of MukDonalds fries reached Meganium’s nose, momentarily making her stop sobbing. Unfortunately for her, Lycanroc didn’t bring it up to her face and appeared to be more interested in doing similar with the fries with what she did with the sandwich. “So how many do you think you can take? 20? 30? Just nod if you agree,” Lycanroc asked with a smug look.

“I say 30!” Gardevoir yelled out.

“I say 40,” Arbok replied with confidence.

“Oh, I bet we can reach 60 with this fat lard,” Lycanroc said as the other two girls came closer to watch.

Arbok took ahold of the box of fries as Lycanroc grabbed one fry and positioned it underneath Meganium’s slit. Meganium merely sniffled and closed her eyes, accepting her fate and waiting for the salty side to enter her. Lycanroc didn’t waste a second as she slipped the fry right into the Pokemon and quickly covered it up with her other hand to prevent it from sliding out.

“One!” Arbok and Gardevoir cheered in unison. “Two!” they continued as Lycanroc grabbed another fry and inserted it into Meganium’s pussy. “Three!...Four!...Five!” The girls continued chanting as Meganium felt her insides being stretched apart by the greasy potato sticks. Each cheer tore at her heart, knowing that another fry had gotten shoved up inside her to add to her already extreme humiliation.

“Twenty!... Twenty-one!...Twenty-two! Let’s go Meganium!” the girls yelled excitedly as Meganium felt the fries press up against the entrance to her womb. Lycanroc started needing to use a bit more force getting the fries inside without anything slipping out. Even she was starting to get amazed at the number of fries she was stuffing inside once she passed the forties. The smell was starting to become very unpleasant as grease and pussy juice mixed with the fried potato slices. Above Lycanroc’s head, a small bump was growing larger and larger with each fry she stuck inside. Her eyes widened as she tossed away the first pack of french fries and had to grab another pack to continue. Each salty morsel would get shoved up to Meganium’s pussy, fight against the other fries inside, before being pushed inside with a loud schlick. Lycanroc’s hands were getting damp with a mixture of Meganium’s juices and grease. She would need to wash her hands five times in a row after this, but it was so worth it. Above her, she could see her prisoner wince ever so slightly with each passing fry, bringing a wide smile to the wolf’s face.

“Fifty-eight! Fifty-nine! Sixty! You did it, Meganium!” The girls let out a particularly loud cheer this time accompanied with applause. By this time, Meganium’s stomach bulge was particularly more bulbous around her crotch. Her insides were being pushed to the side as fries took every available space. She swore she could even feel that some had gotten trapped inside her womb. The fries were even beginning to become a lumpy mush inside her as the moisture broke them down. Her body was desperately trying to push the mass out of her, only to be blocked by Lycanroc’s hand. To top it off, Lycanroc tore off some tape and sealed the exit, trapping the potato mass inside. The wolf stood back and gave a nod of approval at the art she just made. The other two girls joined her before they all broke out in more laughter and took more pictures on their phones.

Meganium just stayed quiet and motionless, not that she could move much in the first place. Her spirit had been completely broken. Her eyes looked completely lifeless as she stared right at the mocking girls in front of her. She saw Lycanroc step up to her one final time and grab ahold of her head.

“Let this be a lesson to you. Never mess with me. If I ever see you again in a cheer uniform, what happened tonight will be like a day in the spa for you. Got it?” Lycanroc said menacingly. Meganium didn’t respond, not even having the energy or will to nod her head. Lycanroc just shook her head and turned away, accepting silence as a yes.

“Let’s go girls! We better grab Glaceon quick or else the janitor will be too tired to come out here and clean up this garbage.” The three girls then walked off, high-fiving each other, and laughing loudly as they made their way towards the school, leaving the poor Meganium helplessly tied up to the pole.


	2. Inflation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are only interested in the inflation part of the story, I decided to put this summary of the first chapter, so you don’t have to read it. But I mean, it would be nice if you did read the first chapter. Anyways, a fat Meganium tried to join a cheerleader team. The captain of the team, Lycanroc, said no because of her weight and obese body. Meganium wouldn’t take no for an answer, so Lycanroc and some of her lackeys (notably including a Glaceon) tied her up to a pole to punish and humiliate her.

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident with Meganium. Not only had the Pokemon not shown up to cheerleader practices, she had stopped coming to school altogether. There was a little bit of worry for the crew when the school had an announcement regarding an anonymous case of bullying and asked for the perpetrators, but none of the school staff seemed to suspect Lycanroc. No doubt Meganium’s parents saw what Lycanroc and her friends did to Meganium’s body and contacted the school. Fortunately for the wolf, Meganium took the blackmail and kept her mouth shut. Not a shred of regret was on Lycanroc’s face as she paraded around the school, flaunting her assets to the plentiful number of men that were gawking in her direction. Slim was what was hot. The less fat people there were in the school, the better, is what she thought. 

“Geez, you don’t think she yeeted herself, do you?” Glaceon whispered as she, Lycanroc, and Gardevoir waited in the hall for their first class of the day. “She hasn’t shown up to school in over two weeks now.” 

“Nah,” Lycanroc replied, “The school would have sent an announcement saying one of their kids offed themselves and all that. And who cares? The world is better off with one less lard walking around.”

“And we probably saved an entire town from starving with her gone,” Gardevoir added, inciting a chuckle from Lycanroc.

“More like an entire country. Honestly, people should be thanking us for what we did,” Lycanroc said, adding another snicker at the end. She was expecting the other two to respond to her joke, only to find that they were staring at something over her shoulder. Lycanroc turned around to see Meganium happily walking down the hallway, greeting everyone with the same carefree smile she had on when they first met at practice. Lycanroc’s face quickly turned sour as the Pokemon skipped joyfully in their direction. Meganium caught a glimpse of the wolf out of the corner of her eye and started making her way towards the trio, keeping her smile up the whole time.

“Hey Lycanroc!” Meganium greeted her with a wave. Lycanroc’s eyes narrowed as she could hardly believe that the Pokemon was coming up to her so casually after what she had done. She merely crossed her arms and stayed silent as Meganium continued. “Listen, I just want to say thanks for the… advice you gave me at practice. I took some time to really think, and you’re right! I’m going to really focus on spending the year losing some weight, so I can have a body just like yours the start of next year!” She then grabbed ahold of Lycanroc’s hands and cupped them between her own. “Really, thank you,” Meganium said with earnest eyes.

An awkward smile arose on Lycanroc’s face as everyone in her class watched their exchange. “N-No problem, Meganium!” Lycanroc stuttered. “I know I was really harsh on you, but I’m sure if you put in the work, you’ll be a great asset to the squad next year. I mean it!” answered Lycanroc with a firm nod. She could only answer Meganium’s sudden honesty with her own. Maybe she was wrong about the Grass-type Pokemon. She had a really big heart, and she wouldn’t actually look that bad if she lost a few pounds. If she did to Lycanroc what Lycanroc did to her, Lycanroc would have spat in her face and have been plotting her downfall.

“Well, I won’t bother you any longer,” Meganium said as she turned to leave. “See you next year!” The Pokemon waved good-bye as she walked away. Lycanroc responded with her own wave and a smile.

“You know, she’s not that bad,” Lycanroc said as she turned to her friends.

“Yeah, she’s a hell of a lot better of a Pokemon than you are,” exclaimed Glaceon, prompting a glare from the wolf. “J-Just a joke, Lyca!” the Ice-type quickly added with a panicked look.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Lycanroc snapped. “C’mon let’s grab our seats,” she added as the classroom door finally opened, letting any further thoughts about Meganium end there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you mind coming over and helping me a bit with homework, Lyca?” Glaceon asked as she finished getting changed in the locker room after another long day of practice.

“You need help again, Glaceon? It’s alright, I understand it’s unusual to have both beauty and brains. Of course, I’ll come over to help you out,” Lycanroc replied haughtily as she packed all of her belongings in her duffel bag.

“Thanks, Lyca!” exclaimed Glaceon, ignoring the fact that she was oddly both insulted and complimented at the same time from Lycanroc’s response. “I think I forgot one of my notebooks in my locker though. Do you mind if we go and get it?”

Lycanroc rolled her eyes before responding. “Yeah, not a problem. You two can head home without us, since I’ll be going with Glaceon to her place,” directing her statement to Arbok and Gardevoir who were patiently waiting for them. The girls said their goodbyes before parting off in different directions as Glaceon and Lycanroc headed toward the hallway lockers. Glaceon faced her locker, dialing in her combination before rummaging the insides to grab her notebook.

“So, what do you need help with? Math? History? English?” Lycanroc asked as she waited for her friend behind her.

“Ohh… a little bit of help with the math would be nice, but I think we should stop by MukDonald’s to grab something to eat first,” Glaceon replied.

“W-What are you talking about? We never eat at those kinds of places,” Lycanroc said with a confused tone. Her confusion rose as she watched Glaceon’s tail start glowing. Suddenly, the classroom door behind her swung slammed open. Lycanroc quickly turned around to find Meganium in the doorway with a menacing look on her face. Before Lycanroc could get out a word, she was struck hard on the back. She crumbled onto the ground, barely staying conscious from the strike. Glaceon and Meganium towered over her with angry looks on their faces.

“W-Wha…” Lycanroc mumbled as she quickly tried to process what happened. Without a doubt, it was a betrayal by her friend, Glaceon. She lured her upstairs to her locker where Meganium was lying in wait in the nearby classroom. More than likely, she used a signal like ‘MukDonald’s’ to let Meganium know when to jump out. Lycanroc would turn her back to Glaceon in response before the Ice-type struck her with a super-effective Iron Tail. Lycanroc struggled to pick herself up, panting heavily before getting out a, “You son of a bi-” before being knocked out by a Seed Bomb from Meganium. Glaceon and Meganium gave a quick high-five to each other, smiling in triumph for a brief moment before returning to more serious faces and dragging Lycanroc off the school grounds.

~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh…” Lycanroc’s head was spinning as she started to regain consciousness. She tried to bring a hand up to her head to steady herself only to find that both her hands were shackled behind her with steel chains. Her fur could turn as hard as rock, but even that wouldn’t be enough to cut through metal. She shook her head to regain some focus as she tried to get ahold of her situation. Her torso was shackled to a chair in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse with moonlight streaming in through the large windows. It was completely empty save herself and a very large dump truck nearby. Her ankles were also chained to the legs of the chair which rattled loudly as she tried to shake them loose. Suddenly, the pair of doors on the truck opened as Meganium and Glaceon stepped out from opposite sides. Lycanroc growled as the two approached, remembering just how she had gotten into this situation. The two met her growls with icy cold glares.

“Well, I should have known better than to believe that you had gotten over what I did,” Lycanroc said as she glared at Meganium before quickly turning her gaze over to Glaceon. “But you… I knew you were an idiot, but you must be even dumber than I thought.” Glaceon raised a fist, making Lycanroc flinch as she braced herself for a strike. It was merely a warning though as the Ice-type lowered her hand and brought her stern face closer to her prisoner.

“I was never the dumb airhead you thought I was, Lyca” Glaceon said, adding a pat on the wolf’s head. “It was just a façade I had to put up, so I wouldn’t get on your bad side. I knew you wouldn’t handle someone else getting the captain’s role or even coming near your supposed level of ‘popularity.’”

Lycanroc laughed mockingly in response, despite being in a very troublesome situation. She felt she needed to keep up her bravado in order to keep some sort of control in this faceoff. “You wouldn’t have been captain over me. Of all the other possible candidates, I didn’t see you as a threat at all. You’re average at best with the only upside being your stupidly large boobs.”

A smug look appeared on Glaceon’s face before she turned away and stepped back a bit. She then proceeded to take a running start and perfectly execute a cartwheel, round-off, and handspring into a front flip before gracefully sliding down to a full split. The whole routine left Lycanroc shocked enough to have her jaw drop. Her former friend had never shown anywhere near that level of athletic ability before. Glaceon held a proud look as she returned to her place in front of Lycanroc who was still unable to find her voice after what she had just witnessed.

“Yeah, you really didn’t stand much of a chance against me. I was just smart enough to know that if I was the one that took captain status from you in your final year, I probably would have ended up just like Meganium over here. But I think it’s about time you learned your place, Lyca.”

Lycanroc quivered a bit, unsure of how she would get out of this situation. The blow to her confidence in her cheerleading skills wasn’t any help either. Finding no means of escape, she tried to keep up a confident front and exclaimed, “Yeah, so what now? It’s not like you can do anything to me. I have connections all over the place, and if either of you lay even a single scratch on me, I’m going to make you two wish you were dead once I’m out of here. In fact, I’m going to do that regardless of what you do to me”

“Tough talk for someone in your situation,” Meganium replied as she walked towards the truck. “But no worries, we won’t be hurting you physically.” The Pokemon then heaved herself up the back of the dump truck and stuck her hand inside. When she pulled it out, her light green hand had turned completely yellow and was dripping with a thick, gooey substance.

“W-What is that, melted cheese?” Lycanroc said with a snicker. Now that she thought about it, the air was full of a strong cheesy scent. “What are you going to do? Cover me in cheese? Big deal,” she said sarcastically. However, in the back of her mind, she did feel a little uneasy of the thought of being coated in the dairy product.

“Oh, we won’t be covering you,” Meganium answered in a matter-of-fact tone as she pulled out a large plastic tube. “We’ll be putting it inside you. A whole truckload!”

Lycanroc let out a nervous chuckle as cold sweat dripped down the side of her face. “W-What are you talking about? There’s no way I’m going to eat a truck’s worth of cheese. You go and abduct me, and this is your master plan?”

“Well, we figured since you hate fat Pokemon so much, the best way of revenge would be to make you what you hate most,” Meganium responded as she dragged the tube out and held it in front of Lycanroc’s face. “Now open wide.”

“I am not putting that in my mouth,” Lycanroc retorted menacingly before turning her head away from the tube. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed onto the side of her head as Glaceon clamped down on Lycanroc’s skull and began forcing her head to turn back towards the feeding tube.

“Yeowch!” Glaceon yelped as Lycanroc’s fur immediately hardened in response as the wolf’s’ rocklike fur cut into the Ice-type’s hands. Glaceon bit her lower lip and fought through the pain, putting all her force in turning Lycanroc’s face. After a couple of minutes of struggling, Lycanroc finally gave up as the tube was forced inside her maw. Glaceon’s palms were completely cut up as her blood flowed down along Lycanroc’s cheeks. She winced in pain with the only relief coming from seeing Lycanroc’s lips around the tube. Unfortunately, that sight only lasted for a short while as the wolf easily chomped right through the plastic tube in one bite, causing it to fall into her lap before spitting out the end she bit off.

“Ha!” Lycanroc exclaimed triumphantly. “What now? I’ll just bite it over and over again if you keep up with this stupid plan!” Her confident grin returned to her face over her small victory. Meganium met her captive’s smile with her own as she drew out vines from the petals around her neck.

“Sorry, Glaceon. I probably should have just done this to hold her head,” she said apologetically to the Ice-type who was nursing her hand wounds. “But since, she doesn’t feel like taking it in that mouth, why don’t we try feeding her with her other mouth?” With that, Meganium picked up the tube again and dove towards Lycanroc’s waist.

The familiar words made Lycanroc’s eyes widen as she quickly tried to close her legs together. She wasn’t fast enough though Meganium’s vines wrapped around her knees and forced her legs apart. Every time a vine was torn by Lycanroc’s rock coat, another one would appear and take its place. The sound of rattling chains echoed throughout the empty warehouse as Meganium unzipped Lycanroc’s denim short shorts and tugged them down to the Pokémon’s knees, leaving only a pair of black lingerie between her crotch and an awaiting tube.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Lycanroc screamed. Vines kept snapping and reforming in front of her as she tried to close her legs to no avail. She growled as threateningly as she could as Meganium slowly slipped a finger around the underside of Lycanroc’s panties and slipped it to the side to reveal a perfectly pink slit underneath. “Noooo!” Lycanroc yelled as she felt the tube being slowly eased inside her, the plastic tubing scraping along her inner walls as it stretched out her insides and buried it itself a good six inches inside her.

“I’m going to kill you when I get out of here!” Lycanroc snarled through clenched teeth. 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Meganium replied nonchalantly as she turned towards the dump truck. A loud flick of a switch rang before a whirring sound filled the warehouse. Lycanroc looked around to find the source of the noise until she saw cheese flowing through the translucent tube and heading right towards her. Her heart began beating furiously as she shook violently in her chair, nearly tipping herself over before Glaceon grabbed onto the back of the chair from behind to keep it upright. Lycanroc shrieked as her body writhed in the chair, desperately trying to find some angle to slip her arms or legs out of the chains. The yellow fluid continued its path to the wolf as Meganium returned to face her captive with a diabolical smile. Lycanroc’s cheeks were flushed with anger as she saw the mocking look on the Grass-type’s face and wanted nothing more than to break through her chains and choke the Pokemon to death. Her eyes darted over to the tube as the cheese had now reached her chair and was heading up to her awaiting crotch with the cheese slowing its speed down a bit due to the force of gravity. 

“Hey, you know it was all just a joke, right Meganium?” Lycanroc pleaded, now resorting to her last option. The desperation was showing clearly on her face as her eyes kept switching between the tube near her nether region and up at Meganium’s merciless eyes. “I’ll forget all about this if you just stop right here, right now. I’ll even let you on the team!”

“Hmmm… let me think about it…” Meganium answered. The Pokemon brought a finger to her chin as if she were contemplating Lycanroc’s offer. Sweat was pouring down Lycanroc’s face as she saw the cheese slowly approaching the crescendo while waiting for a response.

“I-I’ll even nominate you as captain for next year!” Lycanroc continued with a panicked tone. “Please! I’ll do anything you want! Just stop!” The wolf rattled her chains one more time, tears starting to flow in her eyes as she bargained with her captor.

“Nah, I think this will be way more satisfying than becoming captain,” Meganium replied before cackling loudly. Lycanroc’s face of desperation quickly reverted to rage as she bared her teeth and lunged at Meganium. Glaceon could barely keep the chair down as Lycanroc leaned as far as she could in her seat to try and bite off Meganium’s head. Meanwhile, Meganium pretended to be checking her nails as if nothing was happening in front of her. 

“You bitch! I swear to fucking Arceus, you’ll never live to-” Lycanroc started before she suddenly got quiet. The cheese had finally risen to the seat of her chair before regaining its former speed and shooting straight into Lycanroc’s pussy. It didn’t feel too bad at first. The cheese was pleasantly warm and didn’t feel that intrusive. Quickly enough though, the cheese had filled up all the available space and entered her womb. Lycanroc gulped as she looked down and saw her stomach start to expand. Cheese was flowing out the edges of her slit in small, gooey streams as the tube slowly crawled out from the increasing pressure. Meganium bent down between Lycanroc’s legs and kept the tube in place as the wolf’s stomach now looked several months pregnant. Lycanroc was starting to feel sick as she swore to herself that she could taste cheese in her mouth. The rattling had died down now due to her lightheadedness. In just a few short moments, her abdomen looked as if she were ready to give birth at any moment and showed no signs of stopping. Glaceon watched in amazement from behind as she saw Lycanroc’s stomach grow even larger than her partner’s. Each passing second made her tummy grow another few inches in diameter and even more blobby. A loud ripping sound cracked through the room as the wolf’s shirt gave out, revealing the wolf’s bare stomach as it expanded over Lycanroc’s body. The front of her shirt had ripped in half down the middle as it could no longer contain the cheese-filled womb underneath. Her stomach seemed to ripple back and forth as the cheese sloshed around inside her. Excess cheese that was finding its way out of her hole dripped down her thighs, staining her dark red fur with yellow.

“P-Please… stop…” Lycanroc muttered after a couple more minutes. Her stomach was now starting to bulge off her body with the entire blob reaching up to her neck and spilling over her legs in front of her. Surprisingly, Meganium complied and turned to shut off the pump that was bringing the cheese to Lycanroc’s body. The whirring sound vanished, leaving only the sound of the chair whining loudly from the weight it was carrying and Lycanroc’s groans. 

Meganium returned with a roll of tape in hand. She pushed Lycanroc’s belly away which folded like a water balloon against her arm. With one swift motion, she unplugged the tube from Lycanroc’s womanhood and taped it shut to prevent the cheese from pouring out. For extra measure, she covered the tape with several more layers to make sure the hole was sealed tight. When she returned back to her feet, all she could see was Lycanroc looking ready to throw up with her head rolling around against the back of the chair. Her stomach looked like a slime, and Meganium could’ve sworn she could see a tinge of yellow through Lycanroc’s fur now. With a firm slap of the hand, all the fluid bounced and sloshed around inside, making Lycanroc groan loudly in pain. 

“You’ll pay for this…” Lycanroc mumbled. There was no more ferocity in her speech as the cheese appeared to have affected both her brain and her body. She couldn’t believe the size of the giant mass in front of her. Her stomach was constantly undulating from the cheese moving around inside. She could barely see the rest of her body anymore as her stomach covered most of it like a blanket. 

“Alright, now it’s your turn. You can have your payback now, if you so choose,” Meganium said as she gave a nod to Glaceon. Together they worked off the chains binding Lycanroc, freeing her completely from the chair and even took the time to peel off Lycanroc’s torn shirt. When they were done, they stood in front of Lycanroc once more with arms out wide.

“Well, you said you would kill us once you were free. Now’s your chance. We promise we won’t fight back,” Meganium exclaimed. Lycanroc lifted her head and panted heavily as she tried to reach down to her crotch to remove the tape. Unfortunately, her inflated stomach was providing a pretty big problem. Her arms weren’t able to get around the giant balloon in front of her. Instead, she turned her attention to the two girls that made her go through all of this. Her rage was starting to rise again as she let out a low growl. Hatred filled her red eyes as she grabbed her stomach between her arms and stood up.

“You’re going to regret untying me,” Lycanroc said as she took a few wobbly steps forward. A maniacal smile was starting to appear on her face as she thought of all the ways she would get her revenge before her leg gave out from her weight, causing her to fall forward onto her stomach. The bulge on her abdomen did provide a nice cushion for her as she took a small bounce before being quickly rolled onto her side. Meanwhile, Glaceon and Meganium both burst out in laughter as they watched the wolf flop onto the ground and struggle to get up. Lycanroc couldn’t get a good footing or any sort of leverage with the weight and size of her belly in the way. She quickly became breathless again from the effort as the two girls crowded around her.

“What’s wrong, didn’t you want to get your revenge on us?” Glaceon exclaimed mockingly as she and Meganium stood over the wolf’s irregularly-shaped body. “C’mon we’re waiting for you!” Lycanroc was starting to tear up from frustration as she kept trying to push herself off the ground with no success. There was nothing she wanted to do more than to get up and rip the two girls limb from limb.

“I don’t think she wants her turn. How nice of you, Lycanroc!” Meganium added in a similarly mocking tone. 

“Fuck you!” Lycanroc snapped from below.

“Oh my!” Meganium replied. “I guess you’re ready for round two then?” She waved the plastic tube in above Lycanroc’s head before kneeling to bring her face closer to hers. “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Meganium said in a calm voice. “Are you ready to eat with your mouth or do you want to continue filling up your pussy?”

Lycanroc stopped flailing on the ground as she realized it was impossible for her to get up. She slowly dragged a hand across her balloon-like stomach, feeling the cheese churn inside her womb as it tried to find a way to escape her body. She didn’t know if her poor nether region could handle any more inside her. As frustrating as it was, she was going to have to listen to the girls standing above her to get out. Holding onto whatever little pride she had left; she opened her mouth wide instead of actually replying to Meganium. 

Meganium responded by bringing the feeding tube in front of Lycanroc’s mouth and letting her bite down onto it. The wolf could see the yellow goo inside the plastic, still full from her recent adventure with it. With another flick of a switch, the whirring sounds returned. Lycanroc’s eyes widened as her mouth immediately filled with cheese. The liquid puffed out her cheeks before she swallowed the whole load in one loud gulp. The cheese didn’t stop coming though as she was forced to continue drinking more and more. After about a minute, the wolf grabbed onto the tube and took it out of her mouth. Melted cheese began pooling around her head and body.

“I can’t drink any more of this,” Lycanroc said while panting. “Just let me go home, please.”

“Awww… we just got started!” Meganium replied before grabbing onto the tube. Meganium grabbed onto Lycanroc’s jaw and forced it open. The wolf tried her best to resist, but her body had grown weary from trying to free herself earlier and offered little help in trying to pry Meganium’s hands away. Meganium stuck the rod deep into Lycanroc’s mouth, causing the wolf to gag as the cheese was now being forcefully fed down her throat. Muffled screams came from Lycanroc as Meganium held the tube in place, even turning another switch to make the cheese pump faster.

Tears were flowing out of Lycanroc’s eyes as she was now taking in gallon after gallon of cheesy goodness. After her stomach had filled up completely, the cheese began spreading around Lycanroc’s body. Her chest and back were the first to grow, making her inflated womb look a little less silly in comparison. Glaceon’s breasts were an embarrassment compared to the size of Lycanroc’s rack now, easily reaching the ‘watermelon’ rank of rating breast sizes using fruits. Even a Hariyama’s hands would have had some difficulty getting around those huge knockers. Her formerly slim, bony shoulders had disappeared and were replaced with full mounds of fat. The cheese continued to spread through the wolf’s appendages. Any image of a slender, thin figure was now erased as Lycanroc’s limbs became pudgy and soft. Even her fingers were starting to grow to the size of sausages. Ripping sounds continued to echo through the air as her clothes could no longer contain the body underneath. Her entire body had grown three times, four times, five times its original size as cheese gushed through her veins. Lycanroc’s eyes were rolled back, unmoving as she appeared to have passed out from the intake. The loss of consciousness didn’t keep Meganium from turning the pump off though as she continued to watch Lycanroc’s body steadily grow in size. 

After about half an hour, Meganium stopped the pump and removed the tube. She had to take a step back to admire her work. Lycanroc’s entire body might just about reach the ends of the warehouse if she laid out flat. Her eyes were still rolled back as she laid on her side in a pool of cheese that was growing ever larger as a stream of cheese drool poured out of the side of her mouth. Even though her cheeks looked like they were puffed out, her face was actually just pudgy and round now. The combination of cheese in her womb and in her stomach made her belly particularly round and expanded. Rolls upon rolls of fat were layered on top of each other over her thighs, legs, and arms. To top if all off, her clothing was completely shredded apart in the process, leaving her large obese body completely exposed.

“Wow! I could use this as a bed at night!” Glaceon said gleefully as she climbed onto Lycanroc’s foot before jumping onto one of her paw pads. She landed flat on her back before being gently retrieved into the softness underneath her like a memory-foam mattress. “You got to try this, Meganium. I’ve never felt anything this soft in my whole life!” 

“How are you feeling?” Meganium called out, not bothering to answer Glaceon at the other end of Lycanroc’s body. Lycanroc could only let out a deep, loud groan that shook the whole warehouse. Various parts of her body shook as she tried to move any part of her body. The fat was far more weight than her muscles could handle now. Her eyes were the only things that were able to move, but they were fixated on the Meganium that took out her phone and was snapping a few pictures. She couldn’t even close her mouth anymore, leaving the large stream of saliva pouring out of the side of her mouth and soaking into her fur. Suddenly, she felt a wave of relief as she felt the tape around her slit break apart to start a rushing waterfall of cheese to seep out of her pussy. There was no way of telling how the tape managed to last that long, but it looked like it was going to take quite some time for all the cheese to eventually gush out of her womb as her stomach slowly started to recede.

Small splashes made their way toward her face as Meganium walked through the cheesy saliva puddle and held her phone in front of Lycanroc’s eye. On the screen, Lycanroc got a full view of her meaty body. Another loud groan boomed as she saw her destroyed body. Not even an ounce of what she would consider ‘sexy’ was seen on her body anymore. Not only was she overweight beyond imagination, but she was also huge. She could have held the girls in her hands if she could move at all. She couldn’t even make a face to show how disgusted she was at the sight of herself. To top it all off, her beautiful coat of fur was matted and askew with large strands of gooey cheese connecting together from different parts of her body. Meanwhile, Meganium was relishing in the moment, somehow being able to see all of Lycanroc’s emotions through her giant eyes. 

“You brought this upon yourself,” Meganium said with a stern tone. “Now you’re the one with chubby body. Let’s see how easy it is for you to lose this weight. You think I wasn’t trying to lose a few pounds before I joined the team? It’s genetic. Not everyone can get that perfect hourglass figure. So now, maybe you can learn to appreciate having some extra weight on your body like me.” With that, Meganium grabbed the tube and disappeared from Lycanroc’s view. Lycanroc’s eyes darted around to try and figure out where her and Glaceon went. Suddenly, the sound of an engine starting roared behind her. She couldn’t turn her head or body to see a truck driving out of the warehouse and into the night with two girls laughing and cheering inside. Soon, there was only silence and the chirping of crickets as the girl was left alone in the warehouse with her own thoughts.


End file.
